The Aura Warriors
by Lord Darth Yoda
Summary: Long ago a wizard and witch battled a proxy war using champions gifted with great powers to either destroy the world or leave it in darkness. Now the magic has faded and the fairy tale stories are seemingly just that. But as four girls in the modern age fight their own demons and fears they find themselves battling a war none of them are sure they can win. Or if it should be won...
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hello readers and welcome to my newest work and first foray into the RWBYverse! Sorry if you're were expecting an update to one of my other poor neglected stories but I couldn't help but get this written and posted when the ideas started forming.

But I hope you'll stick around here for awhile, I know how very fickle the FNDM can be, and I'm well aware of how strongly fans can feel about the characters. But I I've put way too much thought into this one to let it dwindle. I'll admit right here and now, there's elemments from this that I borrowed from several franchises and I'm gonna try and add a good RWBY spin to them. Go ahead and tell me what you think I'm basing something off of as we go along, I may confirm it depending on how spoilery it would be. This is an obvious AU, but I'd like to think some of canon did happen in this story's history. So let's get the legal stuff out of the way and jump into it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, places and ideas associated with it. Rooster Teeth holds all the keys.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _This is but one of the legends the people tell..._

 _Back when the people of the world were still young there existed two beings. One a wizard strove to make the world as good as it could be. People came from all over to seek his help and knowledge. Under his watchful eye the people grew and thrived under the light of happiness._

 _But where there is light there is always darkness. Deep in the darkness dwelled a witch, shamed and feared by those who basked in the light. She hated them and all the wizard held dear. So using dark magic she sent forth monsters to terrorize and destroy, seeking to send all the wizard cherished to the void._

 _The people pleaded to the wizard, begging for assistance. Hearing their cries and seeing how close the world was being plunged into the dark the wizard set out across the world, seeking the best that it could offer to assist him against the dark. It did not matter to the wizard who it was, he asked both human and faunus for assistace and never turned down any who offered. He dubbed them the Champions of Light and to each he gave a piece of his power formed into spheres of aura for which they could draw upon the light and their own resolve and battle the nightmares the witch sent upon them._

 _But the witch was just as cunning, she saw what the wizard did and sought to corrupt the power for her own. Using her magic she reached into several of the wizard's champions and fed upon their fears, their doubts and worries. Whispering lies and false promises the wizard watched in sorrow as she turned several of his champions against him and the war he realized would be long and horrible._

 _The war seemed endless and many on both sides fell to their opponents. The light would gain but the dark would recover and come back with some new soon the remaining champions of light could not help but feel the hopelessness of ever stopping the witch's evil. Sensing her vicotry the witch appeared before them._

 _"Do you not see how hopeless your war truly is?" she taunted. "You stand there and fight, you stand there and die and nothing ever comes of it. How much longer can it truly go on before you all die and all of the world has become one with the darkness as it was always meant to be?"_

 _They tried but the champions couldn't help but let her words pierce their hearts and destroy what little resolve they had left. The fight in them was gone and they were resigned to their fates..._

 _Until one of them spoke up. It wasn't the biggest of them, nor the strongest. But it was the purest of them all, the one closest to the wizard's light who spoke up. She stared at the witch with blazing defiance and proclaimed,_

 _"No! I won't give up no matter how hard the fight is! There's too much to lose to allow your evil to ruin this world I love!"_

 _This confused the witch. Who was this truly honest soul who dared to face her so openly? "Fine," the witch snarled and lunged for the honest soul. But she instantly recoiled, for the honest soul's pute light from her Aura Sphere was painful for her to ever imagine approaching. Now feeling true fear the witch frantically backed away, beocming more shocked as the honest soul's light reignited that which had nearly faded in her companions._

 _"How? How is this possible?" she screamed becoming smaller and weaker under the light's power._

"Because your darkness can never destroy the hope that truly lies in all of us,' the honest soul proclaimed. So begone foul witch, your evil shall haunt us no more!" the woman smiled as the young girl in the bed next to her cheered along with her as she read. "And with a final screech the witch plunged down into the darkness she so loved, never to be seen again." Sighing she closed the book and prepared for the enevitable.

"Again! Again!" the young girl said eagerly and her mother chuckled as the sentiment was echoed by the blonde in the other bed next to them.

"Nope, that's enough for tonight you two. It's getting late and I have to finish getting ready for work." Setting the book down on the nightstand she leaned down to hug the girl. "Goodnight Ruby."

"Night mommy," the girl replied sleepily as her mother kissed her forehead and stood up. She moved to hug the blonde. As she ruffled her hair teasingly, Ruby spoke again.

"Hey Mommy, what happened after the stories? Where did the champions and the wizard go?"

Standing the woman crossed her arms and considered. "I'm not quite sure honestly. Most versions of the story don;'t really say other than they all lived happily ever after."

"Boooring! I bet they went on and kept kicking all the evil monster's butts!" the blonde girl said enthusiastically. "Pow! Kaboom! Bam! Down goes the bad guys!"

"Calm down Yang, it's too late to get all hyper like that.." their mother scolded and the girl grinned sheepishly. "I think Ruby, or at least I hope that if these champions did exist, the'd continue on like the wizard did and keep helping people and keeping them safe."  
"Kind of like what you do with the police! You stop the scary bad guy monsters!" Ruby said, putting two and two together. Summer chuckled again.

"Something like that."

"Well I'm gonna be a champion one day!" Ruby proclaimed. "I'm gonna scare the evil witch away and save all the people!"

"Oh come on Ruby," Yang said with a yawn. Laying down she snuggled under the blankets. "It's just a story. You can't get superpowers." Summer frowned as Ruby looked crestfallen.

"Hey none of that missy. Your sister can do whatever she wants in life. You don't need superpowers to help people. Remember what the story said, you just need a big heart." She tapped her own chest. "And I can't think of anyone else who's got a bigger one than you Ruby."

"Really?" Ruby asked in awe. Summer nodded.

"Truly I do. You'll be great one day Ruby. I know it." She patted the girl on the head and gentrly eased her down onto her pillows. "Now again, enough talk. Bed time." Yawning Ruby nodded.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Night Mom."

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you after my shift tomorrow." Clicking the light off she heaed for the door. But Ruby couldn't help but speak up once more.

"Hey Mommy?" Summer sighed.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever noticed, the pin on your uniform you always wear? It kind of looks like the pretty jewels in the story. I bet it's of them..." Summer paused, looking down at the silver decal shaped like a beautiful rose around a gleaming red orb. She smiled at them before heading out of the room and starting to close the door.

"You never know Ruby. Goodnight."

* * *

AN: And that's our prologue! I've come to realize that I really like using metaphoric dreams and flashbacks to start my stories and I'm not quite sure if that's a bad thing or not. But I'm hoping I did this one right at least. We're in for a bit of a time skip in our next chapter, and I really am looking forward to what I've got laid out for the next several chapters. Most of the first quarter of the story has been worked out in my head so hopefully it won't be too long a wait before I get chapter 1 out. So please, send me your reviews, good or bad. I'm open to any advice and critiques you readers have, things can only go up from here.


	2. Chapter 1: Red Morning

AN: As I said in the prologue I've had a lot of the beginning of this lurking in my brain so it was quite get this typed out and ready for consumption.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Red Morning**

 _Knock, knock._

"Girls, time to wake up!"

A sleepy silver eye opened and peered over a pillow, groggily eying the door for several moment before it's owner groaned and rolled over; pulling her blanket over their form in order to try and ignore the interruption to their sleep. Unfortunately the world had other plans, and a few minutes later the knocking returned.

"Come on you two, breakfast is almost done!"

She laid there for a few more moments before the now 15 year old Ruby pushed herself up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she yawned. "Alright dad,, I'm up!"

"Good, like I said, breakfast in 10. Come on Yang you too!"

Ruby listened to his footsteps receed, before swinging her legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. Stretching, she turned towards the other bed. "Morning si-" her greeting trailed off, her sister's bed was empty and had clearly not been slept in the night before. "Crap.." Groaning she buried her head in her hands.

It was gonna be one of those days.

* * *

15 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom refreshed and seemingly prepared for the day as she pulled a maroon red hoodie on over a black t-shirt with a wolf head on the front. Hearing her dad whistling cheerfully in the kitchen she took a deep breath and put her on best fake smile she could. Walking into the kitchen she crossed to the stove to kiss Taiyang on the cheek. "Morning Dad." Tai smiled and hugged her with one arm, using the other to flip the pancakes on the stove.

"Good morning sweetie, sleep well?" Ruby shrugged as she moved to the table, sitting down and smiling as she reache down to pet their energetic corgi as he hurried over to greet his youngest master.

"Ok for the most part. Weird dreams lately though." She frowned, trying to recall the one from the night before. "Something to do with those old stories Mom used to read."

Tai pondered this but couldn't come up with a convincing explanation. Instead he focused on the lack of thier other family meember in the room. "Is Yang moving around yet?

Ruby's mind raced, thankful that he hadn't turned to look at her yet. "Uh... yeah I think so... She did move around a bit when I was heading to take a shower. You know how she gets after long shifts at Qrow's."

Tai sighed and shook his head as he started transfering pancakes onto a plate. "I'n going to talk to hi if that keeps happening. There's no reason she should be out that late even if she's 17. I ddn't even hear her bike pull in last night."

"Uhh... she said she parked it around back? She planned to wash Bumblebee today and didn't feel like moving it out of the garage again."

Tai frowned as he passed her her meal. "She said all that before you got in the shower? You nade it sound like she was basically comatose."Instead of responding she quickly shoved food in her mouth and hid her sponse behind food blocked mumbles. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I'll just ask her after I get dressed. Want a ride to school?"

Ruby nodded and once he headed out of the kitchen she groaned and slumped in the chair. "I'm too nice Zwei. Yang better be thankful." she grumbled.

Much to her surpise as soon as she said this there was a rattle and she looked to the back door as the knob slowly started turning. Ruby stared as Zwei trotted over to investigate the door slowly opening and a familiar head poked through cautiously. "Yang!" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei barked excitedly at the blonde.

"Shhhh!" Yang insisted to both of them as she stepped in while looking around cautiously. "Don't want Dad catching me coming in this late."

Ruby scowled at her as Yang grabbed a piece of bacon and tossed it to Zwei to distract him. "Don't have to worry about that, I was stuck trying to cover for you. Again. A heads up goes a long way you know."

"Oh come on sis," Yang said cheerfully, sitting down across from her and putting her boots up on the table."You know I've got your back too. Dad won't find out, he's just too oblivious to that sort of thing." her expression darkened and she scowled. "Plus all you have to do is give him the cutesy eyes and he turns a blind eye to anything you do."

Ruby frowned back at her, these mood swings were really starting to bother her. "Just don't expect me to keep dioing this Yang."

Yang scoffed, running a hand through her short blonde hair. "Oh come on sis, it's fine. Just keep quiet and he'll never be the wiser. I could stay gone for a week and he'd probably never realize."

"Unless you two decide to talk loud enough that I can hear you down the hall." a voice says from behind them, causing them both to jump and stare at Tai in the doorway. Crossing his arms he stared at Yang. "So I assume you were gone all night?"

Yang groaned aggravated and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. "Oh get over it Dad. I just ran into some friends while I was on shift at Qrow's and we decided to go out on the town for a couple hours after.. Was closer to the club after so I figured I'd just crash at Qrow's."

"And you couldn't call at any point?"

"My phone died."

"Were you drinking?"

"Ugh, again with the damn interrogation! Get off my back!"

"Watch your language!"

Ruby sighed sadly and tried to tune out the argument as she poked at the pancakes. She really should have expected this to happen, it had become such a common thing between her father and sister lately. She knew her Dad was being a bit overprotective lately but it had gotten to a point that there was no denying it. Yang had changed. Ever since the school trip to Vacuo. Ever since the incident. She didn't know all the details but she knew enough. Enough that the very idea still terrified her thinking abou it. Just looking at the dragon braclet Yang seemed to refuse to take off couldn't help but remind Ruby of that horrifying week.

"Yang I get it, I really do." Tai said, bringing Ruby's attention back to the two. "You wen through a lot and it's been a difficult couple months. The haircut and attitude I can live with. But the lying, the quitting the academy, the drinking, it's becoming so much that I'm really worrying about you. It reminds me a lot of-" he was cut off as she jammed a finger in his face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." she snarled, and Tai knew when he'd pushed too far. She glared at him several moments before spinning around and grabbing her jacket. "I'm leaving, told Qrow I'd do the morning shift." she looked at Ruby who gulped nervously. "You want a ride?"

"I, uh..." Ruby looked questioningly at Tai who only sighed and waved her away. "Sure I guess." Yang turned and stormed out the door but Ruby still gave him a hug good-bye. "I'll try and talk to her."

"Just be careful on the way." he said with a sigh.

* * *

"Hurry up, some of us have things to do.." Yang said impatiently as Ruby exited the house, heading for where her sister stood by the motorcycle.

"Sorry had to find my bag." Ruby said trudging up to her. Yang tched in acknowledgement before handing her sister a red helmet. Ruby thanked her and slid it on.. Adjusting the straps she said tentatively, "I don't think Dad was trying to be so harsh..."

Groaning in frustration, Yang sat on the bike. "No Dad just goes into ass-mode every time I do anything lately. 'Don't stay out so late, go back to school, you shouldn't drink so much!'"

"Well he is kinda right..." Ruby said nervously.

"Well if somebody had my back in there like she should be maybe he'd learn to get off my case so much." Yang glared pointedly at her."Especially when I'm not the only who's being Ms. Dishonest with Dad."

"That's not the same thing!" Ruby protested. "I just can't tell him about the application., yet... . I plan to it's just such a, touchy subject?" Yang only scoffed and rolled her eyes. Looking for anyting to try and ease the pressure Ruby looked around the yard and her eyes lit up when they landed on a rather surprising sight. "Ooh what a pretty kitty!" she exclaimed and rushed away from Yang.

"What?" Yang asked confused. Seeing the animal as well sitting on the garden wall she rolled her eyes. "Really? We're gonna be late."

"Oh come on Yang, you know you wanna pet it!" Ruby hurried down the driveway but halted several feet from the feline. To her surpise the cat didn't run, only tilted it's head to look quizically at her.

"Yeah and then we can feed it to Zwei."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed aghast. Crouching down she held out her hand. "Be nice! Come her kitty, kitty." Again to her surprise the cat came forward right away, sniffing her hand. "Aww..."

"Really weird color though." Yang said from above them. "Who ever saw a cat with purple stripes?"

Ruby couldn't argue with her on that one, but it did seem to go well with the tan fur and green eyes. "An obviously very special one. Well aren't you friendly.." she cooed as the cat rubbed happily against her leg as she stood up, "Doesn't look like it has a collar. Must be a stray." She whimpered. "But who wouldn't want such an adorable cat?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go." Yang said gruffly and Ruby could almost swear the cat pointedly glared up at her.

"Well I'm gonna have Dad bring it out something before he heads to Signal."

"Good, get Zwei's new snack nice and fat."

"Yang!"

* * *

AN: And that's chapter 1! Had more I wanted to go with here but it was starting to get really long. So I'm splitting it up into two chapters. There is a lot here and it was definitely harder to write than I expected. I'm sure some readers won't like her here and trust me, I don'te like mean Yang. Especcially one that I can't come right out here and give explanation for why. But I tried to drop hints and promise that we will get to find out what is up with her and that trip that Ruby so ominousy hinted at. She's clearly going through some stuff. Will probably go back and revise this as the story progresses, there's plenty more I wanna find some way to add.

Would love to get input from readers, was Yang too mean? Was she not mean enough? Did I mangle Ruby's character right out the gate? Please feel free to let me know and look forward to Chapter 2: Orange Journey!


	3. Chapter 2: Orange Journey

AN: And here's the new chapter! The delay was due to computer problems I had recently and even more than that was the fact I couldn't figure out until now how I wanted this chapter to go. But I think I got the right stuff down and hope you guys enjoy it. Let's hit the road and jump right into it shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Orange Journey**

"Great, a damn traffic jam." Yang grumbled 20 minutes later as they slowed to a stop in the middle of the packed street.

"Well considering it's a Monday morning that's not that surprising.." Ruby supplied, turning to look at a fancy white limo as it pulled up next to them. "Plus there's the V.V. festival coming up, and everyone's in a hurry nowadays..."

"And that blasted vigilante running amok last night." Yang muttered under her breath. But Ruby had caught it and gasped as she stopped trying to peer in the limo's windows.

"Vigilante? Do you mean the Yellow Phoenix?!"

Yang rolled her eyes and nodded as Ruby squealed in excitement. "Still don't get why you're so giddy over that law breaker."

Ruby couldn't deny it, she'd been more than a little obsessed with the mysterious character ever since they'd first appeared a couple months prior. "What wasn't to like? A badass looking woman who seemed to spit fire from her hands and more than happy to irritate the local police while stopping bad guys? Everyone wants to be her!"

"Oh come on Rubes," Yang said exasperatedly looking back at her as the bike finally got to move forward a few feet. "She's a nutcase and gonna get herself klled. If not from some psycho criminal than a trigger happy cop. You should hear some of the cops that came into the bar last night. Had them running all over the city last night. All just because she broke up some jewelry store robbery."

"Last night? Was it on the news?"

Yang groaned, she just had to have said something. "I don't know, I was working. Some of us actually want to do something productive with our lives."

Ruby smirked and nudged her. "You're just jealous she has way better hair than you." Yang rolled her eyes again and looked around. She could swear that the traffic had gotten more congested and even slower than it was five minutes ago.

"Gods we're getting nowhere, what's the blasted hold up? You'll be late to class."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Ruby said with a smirk. Looking around she noted the large park downhill from where they were. More interesting to her was the top of Signal Academy slightly visible over the top of the trees in the distance. "Too bad you can't cut through the park, it would be way...quicker..." Her eyes widened as Yang chuckled ominously at her words. "Wait Yang I was kidding! Yang?" the only response was Yang gripping the handles and revving the bike's engine.

"Yang! Yaaaaang!" Ruby shrieked and barely grabbed onto her sister in time as she suddenly spun the bike and started zooming between cars and towards the park.

Her sister could only whoop in glee as they were off and running down the slope and away from the street. Carnival workers looked up in surprise and could only yell startled as they barreled towards them, several times coming close to hitting several. Ruby had barely any time to shriek warnings as they approached and winced embarrased as people dived out of the way of Yang's crazed driving skills. Rides were dodged and carnival game booths seenmed to pose no threat as Yang somehow managed to barely miss sending them crashing into the structures.

"Hold it!" a security officer yelled at them, somehow finding the guts to step in their path.

"Sorry we're late!" Yang yelled happily and the officer wasn't stupid, jumping out of their way and yelling after them as they roared past. Ruby could only look back and wave apologetically at him. Turning back she felt a flash of relief as they approached the other end of the park, the sidewalk sloping back up and towards the street. Physics and common sense said that they'd have to slow down right?

Apparently Yang thought otherwise and slammed her foot on the gas sending them even faster. "What the heck are you doing?!" Ruby screeched as they barreled up the slope. She'd seen enough action movies to guess where this was whooped as they hit the top of the slope and were airborne.

Ruby could only cling to her sister's back as Yang leaned back and to the side, twisting the handles of the bike and sending Bumblebee into a midair spin for severl heart stopping seconds before it crashed back onto the street, startling several pedestrians. The bike creaked and leaned warningly, nearly sending the riders into a black haired girl as she came out the nearby coffee shop. The near death esperience didn't last long before Yang revved the motor and took off again. The new street was less crowded and several minutes later they pulled to a screeching stop in front of Signal Academy.

"Whoo nailed it!" Yang said breathlessly, pushing her sunglasses up onto her forehead. "Urk, air Rubes..." she carefully pried her sister's shaking hands off her midsection and turned to look back at her.

"You. Are. Completely. Insane!" Ruby said angrily, swatting her sister several times. "Were you trying to get us killed?!" Yang could only laugh as she fended off her sister's angry attack.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." she said cheerfully. "I had everything under control, knew exactly what I was doing. Plus I thought you like going fast?"

"Yeah, when I'm running, not on a crazy death ride through an obstacle course!" Yang could only laugh harder as Ruby scowled at her. But after several moments even Ruby could crack a smile. Part of her had to admit that had been a thrill you didn't expect to experience everyday and live through it. Add the fact that it got Yang smiling and laughing again after what felt like way too long lately she couldn't feel too bad. "Ok fine, that was kinda fun." she admitted.

"See? You just have to live a little sis." Yang said as Ruby stepped shakily off the bike and onto solid unmoving ground. When she stumbled, Yang quickly reached to catch her. "Whoa, careful there." She waited several moments for Ruby to reorient herself before letting her go. Watching Ruby shoulder her backpack, Yang sighed. "Hey about earlier..."

"What before you tried to make me a road pancake?" Ruby snarked, and Yang stuck out her tongue before continuing.

"With Dad and all that. I wanna say sorry. I don't mean to be such a jerk lately." she sighed. "It's just... it's been so rough lately. But that trip, I can't just let it go like you seem to think I can. I know you guys mean well but after everything I saw, and Velvet..." she trailed off and Ruby instantly hugged her again. Yang could barely supress a shudder, hugging Ruby just as tight.

"No, don't worry Yang I get it." Ruby said softly. "I can't imagine living through that. To see what you did, to live through that, I can't imagine trying to cope with what happened. I'm just trying to show that you still have people who are willing to help you find a way to Yang. So does dad, he just has no clue how to go about it. He still loves you though, we both do. We're just worried about you." Yang didn't respond, only letting out a barely controlled sob. They stood there for several moments, as long as Yang needed. Finally she took a shaky breath and eased her grip off of Ruby. Wiping her eyes, she gave Ruby a watery smile.

"Yeah I know. I'll try and remember that from now on. It's just hard." Stepping back she looked at the school. "Alright, enough waterworks and crazy stunts. You're gonna be late." Ruby nodded and turned away when an angry yell came from behind them. She was about to concede the point to her sister when an angry voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hey!" they both turned to look and found the black hair girl storming towards them, coffee dripping down the front of her clothes and golden eyes narrowed angrily below a dainty black bow perched on her head. To make things even better the security guard was right behind her, two Vele police officers accompanying him.

"Oh look at the time, gotta go!" Ruby said cheerfully as Yang looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. When Yang tried to grab her Ruby grinned and stepped out of her reach. "Hey consider this payback for making me come along on that joyride!"

"Thanks a lot." Yang grumbled and Ruby laughed. Shaking her head she headed into the front courtyard. Things may be difficult but somethings would never change. And she could live with that. Life was interesting that way.

But not as interesting as what brought her to a surpised halt as she stared at the front steps of Signal Academy.

The purple striped cat from earlier was sitting there, staring at her.

* * *

AN: And that's chapter two. As I said, there was so much I wanted to get across here and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say and what needed to stay a mystery at the moment. Not too sure I'm that good at action scenes, but I tried to find the best way to show what I had come up with in my head. The idea of Yang and Ruby riding a motorcycle through a carnival was just too much of an opprotunity to show here. Previous versions just had them sitting in the traffic jam the whole time and that just wasn't as interesting. Also wanted a way to show that the Yang we do know and love is sill there, she's just had some bad things happen.

So I hope this was enjoyable, feel free to let me know, I'm open to suggestions on how I could make this one better. It was a difficult one to write. Up next though, I have high hopes for, had it planned out in my head for a long time and was seriously tempted to write it first. We leave our sisters behind and find out what a certain heiress is up to in Chapter 3: White Legacy. Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 3: White Legacy

AN: I present to you dear readers our newest chapter! It's easily the longet yet. Really nothing I can say here that can't wait til the bottom of the page so let's jump into it with:

* * *

 **Chapter 3: White Legacy**

At that moment there was no one else she'd rather be.

Who else could say they were part of the most powerful company on Atlas and traveling deep within the military's headquarters with the Schnee Dust Company's CEO, general and head of the military and her very own sister? Weiss Schnee could and she was dang proud of it!

"You will of course stick to our agreement correct?" her father asked, his expensive shoes echoing off the stark white walls around them. "Your support will all but ensure my placement on the council."

Even from her position trailing behind them 10 year old Weiss could see the genral's expression tighten. There were several moments before Ironwood responded, "Of course. As I said previously, that is a fair trade for your willingness to allow Winter this opprotunity. But I will remind you that there is still the opprotunity to refuse. There was never a problem when Willow-"

"Ridiculous! Just because my wife was foolish enough to turn down the chance to strengthen the company's place in the world doesn't mean Winter will." He stopped and looked back at where Winter was. "Right?"

There was no response and Jacque's expression darkened before Weiss nudged her sister with an elbow. Winter started, clearly having been lost in her own thoughts. "What? Oh... yes, yes of course father."

Weiss frowned, though Winter kept her expression neutral she could see that something was clearly bothering her.

"See?" Jacques said triumphantly and turned to continue walking.

What could she be worried about? She too had heard their father's long lectures about how this was Winter's destiny, her chance to ensure the family's legacy and be their most revered member in centuries!

Ironwood however continued to study the teen for several moments before sighing. "I just felt the need to remember that the choice is still there."

Waiting until the adults returned to their bickering Weiss moved closer and touched her arm. "Are you ok? You've been really quiet ever since we left the mansion.."

Winter glanced at her, then down at her feet for several moments again. "it's...it's nothing Weiss. Just a lot on my mind."

"I bet you're really excited right?" Weiss said enthusiastically. Sure this wasn't proper but she couldn't help but get esctied thinking about it. "You'll be the hero of Atlas in just a few minutes! Come on!"

Winter watched her hurry to catch up to their father before sighing and continuing after. "Yes. So escited..."

The group stopped at large armored doors andnd waited as Ironwood input the code. Jacques looked back at Weiss warningly. "Touch nothing and stay silent. You will not ruin this for Winter."

Weiss lowered her eyes and nodded as the doors wooshed open. "Yes sir." But she couldn't hold back the gasp at the sight of the room beyond.

The room clearly was huge and Weiss wasn't quite sure how the military had built it underground. They passed technological items of many shapes and sizes, from prototype mechs and half built rockets to several banks of computers and vehicles she'd never seen before. As they started making their way down the long aisles Weiss couldn't help but try and look at everything.

"Is this a museum?" she wondered quietly, then flinched as Jacques scowled back at her again. The general though seemed unfazed by the question.

"Not quite. This is more where we keep our protype projects, things we may never finish or are waiting for the right opprotunity to reveal to the public. As well as several items that are too vitally important to Atlas and the rest of the world. You will not find a more secure place in any of the other kingdoms. We guard this vault with the best Atlas and our military have. No matter what ertain others may think." He stopped then gestured. "Including this."

As Weiss moved to peer around her father she had to admit she was severly disappointed. For all she'd expected and heard her father hype the object in the display case was seemingly nothing compared to the technological marvels around them.

"It's... a marble?" she asked confused, not bothering to hide her disbelief. Sure it was a pretty marble, an ice cold blue that almost seemed to glow. She blinked, if she looked at it right it almost seemed as if there was snow swirling in it... But she yelped as her father yanked on the back of her shirt and pulled her away from it.

"What did I tell you?" he growled. "You are to stay silent and out of her way!This is your sister's moment, she will achieve far more than you ever will and you will not ruin this with your childishness!"

Weiss bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears and sob daring to burst forth. He was right, this was Witer's moment to make the Schnee name immortal and here she was being a dumb little girl. "I-I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to-"

"Come now Jacques." Ironwood interjected, stepping between the two. "I too thought it was just a marble as well when I first saw it. I'm sure Winter wasn't bothered by your sister's curiosity.'" When Winter nodded in agreement Ironwood stepped between them, creating more space and forcing Jacques to back further away from Weiss. "No need to overreact. That would be real childishness." Jacques glared at her a moment longer before clearing his throat and adjusting his tie.

"Of course. Let's just get this done and over with." Ironwood eyed him for a moment then stepped forward and typed in a code on the keypad on the front of the case. With a hiss the front of the glass separated and the marble was raised up. As the light reflected off it Weiss suddenly felt a shiver. As Jacques steered Winter in front of the case Weiss realized she was seeing her own breath puff out. When had it suddenly gotten so cold?

"Alright Winter as we discussed. Just reach out and take ahold of the aura sphere. All that's required for the bonding is the chosen to take ahold of it. Each reaction is different for every chosen."

Winter eyed the jewel warily. "Will it hurt?"

"From what our research said none of the other chosen had died from the initial contact."

Winter frowned, that hadn't really answered her question. "Than why don't you try it?" she asked, looking pointedly at her father. Jacques scowled, not noticing as Weiss started rubbing her arms, trying to return feeling to them.

"Because 1 I have far better things to do than being a so called 'protector of the world'. Someone has to make sure the SDC continues to benefit from your making sure everyone realizes a Schnee keeps them safe."

"As well as the fact that no one but the Chosen ia able to bond to their specific sphere." Ironwood added, crossing his arms. "We've had several previous candidates try."

"Of which Winter will now render pointless!" Jacques snapped. "And you will regret that you hadn't asked me sooner." Ironwood sighed and rubbed his temple. Behind them Weiss's teeth started chattering. What in the world was going on...? It was like she'd jumped in an icy pool and she couldn't seem to get warm again...

"You're being paranoid again. You and the company are a vital part of the Atlas inferstructure-"

"Which you've gone out of your way to undermine and make look bad!" Between them Winter seemed to decide something and take a deep breath.

"That has nothing to do with your being power hungry and despera-"

"I won't do it." Winter said. Both Jacques and Ironwood froze and looked at her.

"WHAT?!" Jacques erupted advancing. But Winter squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"I won't do it. I don't want to do this Father, and I've come to realize I never really did. I want to help the people and the rest of the world. But I'd rather do it normally. Perhaps as part of the military." she smiled at Ironwood who nodded.

"That's your right Winter. I can respecct your wishes." He moved to close the case but Jacquas slammed an angry fist against it. Despie her chills Weiss couldn't help but watch the jewel bounce on the platform. "Hey!"

"Dammit girl I'm sick of your refusing to listent to me! Do you have any idea what you're doing, mouthing off, you think you're so smart, so cool standing up to me!" he pounded on the glass with each sentence. "BUT. YOU'RE. NOT!"

-"Jacques no, be careful! Watch it-" but Ironwood was too late, the jewel bounced again and was airborne. The three could only stare as it flew downwards, bouncing off the floor and rolling. Ironwood lunged forward as did Jacques. "Get it!"

Weiss ran forward, her eyes trained on the jewel. It almost seemed to be heading right for her. "I've got it!" Ironwood's eyes widened and he yelled a warning again. But he was too late as the girl's hand closed on the jewel. "Ha caught-"

There was a flash and it was as if time froze as soon as her hand touched the jewel. She gasped as suddenly the jewel seemed to melt into her hand and she watched in horror as icy trails started up her arm. The freezing feeling returned and she started desperately rubbing at her arm. But it seemed unstoppable and she was finding it harder and harder to breath. "It's cold.." she whimpered. "Too cold... help..." her eyes rolled back and she was gone...

 _A flash of white, a blade swinging as a haunting voice echoed around her. "Mirror, tell me something..."_

 _A knight staring down at her as snowflakes spun. "I'm more than just a name..."_

 _Silver eyes she could get lost in against red flapping in the wind... "You dolt!"_

 _The red spun around her before shooting upward and mixing with shadows and a buring flame..."I'll be the best teammate you could wish for!"_

With a gasp she awoke, finding herself on the floor. Panting she looked around, finding Winter, Ironwood, and Jacques staring down at her. The cold was gone, though now the floor and various things around them seemed to have frosted over.

"Weiss!" Winter said relieved, barely holding back tears.

"Wh-what happened...?" Weiss asked shakily. Ironwood sighed.

"It seems we've found our chosen Ice Warrior."

Weiss could only stare back at him in shock. Over Ironwood's shoulder Jacques had an open and almost gleeful expression on his face, sending chills worse than before through her.

At that moment she wished she could be anyone else.

* * *

"Excuse me Ms. Weiss."

Weiss blinked, startled out of her memories at her assistant's voice. Shaking her head clear she glanced around, reminding herself where she was. Briefcase on her lap and coffee in hand? Check. Expensive limousine stuck in a Vale traffic jam? Check. Overly perky AI hologram waiting patiently for a response on the seat across form her? Check.

"Sorry Penny, spaced out there for a moment." The hologram smiled and waved that away.

"It's quite alright. I just wanted to inform you that while we haven't moved much in our travel yet you're recieving an incoming call from Councilor Schnee."

Weiss groaned. It was barely 3 hours since the jet had left Atlas and he was already butting in on what she was dong.

"Can we tell him I'll get back to him once we arrive at the SDC building?" she asked hiping beyond hope. But Penny shook her head.

"Unfortunately he's overriden my attempt to prolong answering and marked the call Top Priority." Weiss sighed and flopped back against the seat.

"Fine, audio only on our end please. Let's just happen to have a slow connection speed if you can. I'm sure he'll love waiting."

Penny giggled and nodde. "Call confirmed. Please stand-by." She disappeared and was replaced by a spinning SDC logo. Smiling Weiss couldn't help but marvel at the programming again.

The Personalized Electronic Neural Net Interface, codenamed PENNI (Or as Weiss had come to nickname her Penny) was according to General Ironwood the highest quality Artifiial Intelligence program Atlas had ever developed and Weiss couldn't disagree. Receiving it a month ago, she now had a phone, computer, secretary, data analyst, technician, battle strategist, and confidant all in one place. Penny was sassy yet polite; questioning when need be but more than willing to listen to Weiss's various ranting and complaints every time. Weiss assumed that the programming was insanely complicated but the fact Penny's "brain" was stored in a scroll sized device on her writst was a feat in itself.

The symbol in front of her flickered, before being replaced by the impatient form of her father across from her. "About time," he grumbled. "These communication delays are starting to become an irritant."

Weiss shrugged. "I apologize yet again Father. The problems Penny has had lately are becoming worrisome may have to dismantle her from the ground up." Jacques face briefly flickered to a sad emoticon and Weiss could barely hide a smile. She had to admit that loved the personality quirks Penny's creator had installed."May I inquire why you called? I haven't reached the Vale SDC building."

"I noticed that when I checked the tracker in the limo." Jacques said simply and Weiss glared, glad her fahter couldn't see her expression. Of course he would be tracking her. "I called to make absolutely sure that you remember why you're in Vale for the forseeable future."

"Of course Father. I remember quite well from every time you as well as Genral Ironwood went over it. There really is no need to do so again-"

Jacques eyes narrowed. "Humor me." Weiss rolled her eyes, looking around to try and find something to delay. But other than some weirdo girl on a motorcycle trying to look in the limousine's tinted windows there wasn't much.

"Officially I'm also here as the SDC heiress to analize the Vale branch of the Schnee Dust Company and how it's been affected by recent attacks by the White Fang terrorist organization on local Dust mines as well as several shipments bound for Vale. Other branches have reported loses but the Vale branch seems to be than expected."

Jacques nodded. "And you will of course will be sure to achieve that as well as your other priorities won't you? We cannot allow the SDC to look weak against the White Fang or our business competitors."

"I'm also here as the SDC Representative for the Atlas military. I am to assist local police and Vale military forces in tracking down the White Fang and making sure to aid them in whatever way I can in making sure that they are stopped and all decisions requiring any show of force must be approved by General Ironwood himself."

"As well as the Atlas Council of course. Our opinions and and will be considered equally as important to those decisions." Jacques said pointedly, and Weiss rolled her eyes. It would always be a stupid power game between her father and the genral. Outside the motorcycle roared and Weiss glanced over briefly to see it pull away from the limo and take off down a hill. "The sooner we get rid of that Faunus scum the better. They will be put in their place as the lessers to us humans and bow to the power of my company."

"Where they belong." Weiss agreed, scowling at the thought. "Too many people have died thanks to them. Don't worry father I'll make sure they pay." It wasn't a pretty thought but the stupid mutts in the White Fang had long since moved things as far from pretty as it could be."

"That's my girl." Jacques said with a smile. The sad thing was Weiss felt it was as genuine a smile as she'd ever get from him in response to her. "And let's say you're there unofficially for something?"

"Than I would be here to find and track down the vigilante running amok in Vale know as the Yellow Phoenix. All indications point towards the believed female being the Aura Warrior classified in prior records and stories as the Fire Warrior. While their intents may or may not be positive, the fact they're currently apprehending criminals in Vale in violent and unsanctioned fashion can not be allowed to continue. As the Ice Warrior I am one of the few who can bring them under our as well as Vale's jurisdiction. I have Penny scanning all news and information we have and any that comes up while we're here. She's also running facial recognition software whenever I'm out in public and comparing it to the known images we have of her."

"Indeed. The fact that there are other Warriors awoken who have no leading governmentt to keep them in line is a truly worriome fact." Jacques said, his voice dripping in fake pity. "Ironwood of course feels that convincing them that wrking with us would bring about the best results."

"That's how explained it to me. We don't want to make enemies of her father. Prior rulers of the kingdoms had made sure to work with them against the greater enemy." Weiss pointed out. "But there was osmething in his eyes that made her nervous.  
"But my dear, what if this Fire Warrior refuses to work with us? What if they decide theyd rather stick to their violent ways and talking doesn't work?"

She frowned. "I don't understand what you're getting at..."

He leaned forward and his image seemed to stare right through her. "I'm saying what Ironwood won't Weiss. If the Fire Warrior won't play ball then it's apparent she doesn't need to stay in possession of her power. In fact I as well as the other councilors feel that should be the priority over recruiting the woman herself."

There was a chill in the limo and she knew it wasn't from the jewel resting in a necklace around her nectk. Instinctively she reached up to caress it. "And if she won't let us, you want me to..."

"Than I think we need to make sure she isn't a problem. Permanently."

She wasn't sure how to respond. While she saw his logic she knew that for one she'd ever had to actually kill someone. the very idea sickened her. Sure she'd occasionally fought humans in training duels but for the most part it had been automated opponents and certainly never to the death! Plus was what the vigilante doing actually wrong from a moral standpoint...?

Seemingly sensing her inner debating Jacques's eyes turned even colder. "Will that be a problem my dear?" She was truly glad he couldn't see her at the moment. But he wouldn't accept any answer than th eone he wanted at the moment, she'd have to figure this out if they crossed that bridge.

"No..." she took a deep breath. "No it won't be sir."

"Tha's my girl. We'll talk again soon." With no goodbye the image flickered out, leaving Penny to look at her worriedly.

"This sucks Penny. I don't want to do this Penny, I really don't..." Weiss muttered, forward, rubbing her forehead as the limo finally started moving again.

"But who else can?" Penny asked quietly, and Weiss had no answer.

* * *

AN: Hi again everybody, hope you were willing to read this far down. A bit of a long one indeed.

This was kind of a diffiuclt one to write for several reasons. The flashback was easier than you might think, I knew exactly wha I wanted to show and how I wanted to show it. Biggest problem was the beginning leading up to them entering the vault. Once they were there the words flowed easily. Figured there might be some confusion though so I'll abridge it best I can.

\- We finally get a bit more one who and what the Aura Warriors are, I'm basically making eveyrone who have the elemental jewels gain the ability each possesses. Where each jewel is and who is in possession of one remains to be seen. The Ice Jewel currently held by Weiss was in the possession of the Atlas military but originally came from the Schnee family line. Whether the vault they were in is the Relic vault is open to your interpretation.

\- Jacques is an ass. Always has been, always will be. He uses Weiss becoming the Ice Warrior as leverage to get onto the Atlas Counil much to Ironwood's dismay.

\- Whitley does exist in this story, he was just too young to get to go along with the sisters. Weiss was ten in the flashback, Winter 16.

\- I hope it's kind of obvious but the current day part of this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter. i added hints to such in the conversaiton. That's actually my plan for this and the next two chapters and we cover the introduction to our main four with Yang's wrapping it up. The story will continue after that of course, but won't be singularly devoted to one character. That may change depending on what's happening in the plot at the time and how long the chapter is.

\- Yes that's Penny, just not in physical form. I would have loved to include her as an android but I loved the idea of her as Weiss's Jarvis too much to not include. Gives Weiss a friend and advisor right off the bat. The other girls will be getting one. A couple you may already have figured out but I know one should be a surprise I hope.

I hope everything else is fairly understandable, please feel free to inquire otherwise. Just remember I may not clarify to not spoil future events.

Anyways this Author's Note is getting long and I don't think we need this to get any longer. Please feel free to leave a review, I'm always looking for tips and pointers on this little story that I'm brewing here. Just be nice about it please, I'll readily admit I'm not a master wordsmith. Have a enjoyable weekend and we'll see you next time in Chapter 4:Black Repenting


	5. Chapter 4: Black Repent

AN: This sadly isn't coming as soon as I liked but I do have an explanation. This took way too long and a hell of a lot of effort to get done. There's so much here that I wanted to get done and just couldn't get written down correctly. I'll go into more after the chapter. I hope you like it though. Let's continue for now though with:

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Black Repent**

 _It was supposed to be a simple mission._

 _Sure Adam was still refusing to talk to her. She hadn't gone out of her way to talk to him either but he was the one being overly stubborn. She hadn't wanted the power of the jewel, she hadn't asked Lady Kahn to praise her constantly and give her the lead in Fang assignments. She'd be the first to tell you she hadn't wanted Sienna to proclaim that she was on a fast track to taking her father's old seat on the council. Ilia was right when she fat out said "He's just jealous."_

 _But she could look past that. She had to. This was the perfect opportunity. When else would they be able to hijack a train carrying Jacques Schnee's wife and son to a statue dedication for Nicholas Schnee?Hijack the train and take them hostage and Schnee wouldn't be able to ignore them anymore. He'd have to give into their demands and so would the rest of the world. Faunus would be recognized no matter what. There's no way he'd be willing to sacrifice his family for his own corporate greed right?_

 _But something seemed off even before the started. Why would the SDC advertise the train route where anyone could find it? Why would they take such a long route from the coast to Vale?Why even take a train at all when the SDC had plenty of air transportation?Sure it was to symbolize the route the Schnee founder had taken from Atlas to Vale but it seemed way too "common" for them to partake in._

 _But it wasn't the time to really worry about that now as she stared down at the approaching train. Now wasn't the time for Blake Belladonna, daughter of the former leader and partner(?) to Adam Taurus. Now was the time for the Fang's Shadow. the bane of all who opposed the White Fang. She was now a symbol of faunus rights, a rallying point for the oppressed to rise up and fight against those who would keep them down._

 _Below her the train approached the bridge and the mask came out of her pocket. As her brothers and sisters prepared, she reached up and untied the bow over her ears as the jewel in the mask glowed. Then they were airborne, shadows wrapping around her as she fell. There was a thud as she landed on the train car, her costume flapping in the winds around them. Words weren't spoken as the roof was blown open and she joined her brothers and sisters in the battle._

 _But things seemed wrong from the start. The train wasn't filled with regular passengers like they'd been told. The only beings hindering their progress to the Schnees' car were guards. This had been a regular passenger train that just happened to hold some high profile MVPs. Not fully armed guards clad in red and black and fully prepared to shoot them all. The guards were strange too, why weren't they the usual Atlas military the Schnees had used before? No one had heard of Jacques hiring his own private bodyguards._

 _Looking back she can see how futile the whole thing was. Adam seemingly was unable or more likely unwilling to listen to her concerns. This was his moment to shine. To prove to her, the other Fang members and Lady Kahn, and the world in general that he was the one in charge here. He had all the power, If it got the rest of them killed along with the human scum than who cared?_

 _But a part of her had hope that things weren't going to go horrible. Yes the guards seemed somehow familiar, but they were canon fodder, just another bunch of mooks that posed little threat to her and the powers of the jewel. She was one with the shadows in the train, blending in and disappearing around them; reappearing out of nowhere to deflect the attacks and put the troops down. The dark was her real ally, able to take her mind off her worries and keep it in the moment, the rush of adrenaline as she fought alongside Ilia and the others._

 _It was fun while it lasted. They broke through the guards and into the final cabin ready to knock out the Schnees and disconnect the car from the rest of the train so they could make their mistake. But to their dismay there were no Schnees along with the lack of other passengers. Instead was a woman with black hair standing in the car waiting patiently for their arrival. She had an air of ominous calm, red eyes watching from behind an ominous mask. But Blake's gaze was drawn to the red and black jewel embedded in the mask's forehead._

 _"'The Fang's Shadow'. I was hoping I'd meet you."_

 _Despite her earlier confidence Blake couldn't help but take a step back. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously._

 _"More importantly where are the Schnees?" Adam demanded. The woman glanced briefly at him before looking back and Blake._

 _"They were never here. It's almost sad that as confident as the White Fang claim to be they fell so easily for an obvious trap. Jacques Schnee for all his bull played you like a fiddle." Blake flushed behind her own mask while Adam snarled angrily next to her. "I was expecting better. At least my people will get well paid." She paced back and forth in front of them, drawing Blake's attention to her hand on an elegant looking sword sheath at her side. Blake's eyes widened as she recognized a stylized bird logo on the woman's red and black uniform._

 _"You and your men are members of the Branwen Birds military group!" she exclaimed. "The Schnees would stoop so low as to hire you?"_

 _"Who cares who they are?" Adam interrupted angrily. "She's just in our way! We aren't stupid enough to let this insult stand!" The woman scoffed and Blake thrust out an arm, stopping him from attacking the woman._

 _"Adam stop, we have to think about this!" she insisted. "This isn't the usual Atlas grunts, these mercenaries aren't pushovers, we have to think about this-"_

 _"At least the one who matters has a brain to her." the woman mocked. "Poor Adam Taurus, I could care less about you or your little crusade. All that matters to me and really everyone else is her and only her. Isn't that right Blake Belladonna?"_

 _Blake barely had time to register the shock of the woman knowing her name before Adam shoved her away and charged at the woman, changing Blake's life forever._

* * *

 _Life certainly is different now_ , Blake thought to herself as she emerged from the shower. A year ago if you told her younger White Fang zealot self she'd one day be in the heart of Vale and no longer wanting anything to do with the activist group she'd probably punch you. She definitely wouldn't have believed that instead of Adam and Ilia she'd be spending all her time with the woman currently scowling at her scroll in the kitchen.

"Morning." Blake said simply and Raven Branwen only grunted in exchange. Anyone else she'd expect more but she'd learned quickly this was Raven's go to response for nearly everything. The two continued in silence as Blake started making her morning tea.

Really. Blake thought as she took her seat at the table, she couldn't complain about the woman's cold shoulder too much. After everything on the train and since Raven had gone out of her way to help Blake adjust to this new life as well as fully understand the world the jewels had brought her into. Sure she'd grumbled and complained during most of it but Blake had started to feel like that was a whole facade. You couldn't just drop out of leading a large militia to help a traitor without more than a few people noticing. But the woman had willingly done so and done more than Blake expected helping her set up a new life here in Vale.

"I'm going out." Raven announced suddenly, drawing Blake's attention to her as she stirred the tea.

"Ok...?" Blake responded. When Raven didn't continue Blake shrugged. "I most likely will be as well, it's my first day at Beacon remember."

"Don't bother me unless it's absolutely necessary. I have better things to do than watch you try and find that vigilante." Blake nodded again, this was Raven's usual demand whenever she did anything. She acted like she couldn't be bothered with Blake's odd quest here in town. But Blake had the feeling she'd bee paying way more attention than she let on.

"Of course. But I do think I'm onto something. It can't be a coincidence that the Yellow Phoenix showed up first saving that hostage group in Vacuo. They were mostly high schoolers. Plus a lot of the sightings here in Vale happen at times that students at the university wouldn't have classes. " Raven grunted again, but Blake definitely noticed a tightening of the woman's features. There definitely was something there.

"Do what you want, I don't care. Just don't expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows if you find her. Life never is." Blake sighed. "Not everyone wants to play nice."

They continued in silence for several more minutes before Raven closed her scroll and stood up. Blake watched her pocket it before putting on sunglasses and a Vale Wizards baseball cap. She was going to let her go with just a farewell but curiosity got the best of her. "So where are you going?"

Raven paused before smirking. "I'm going to go stalk my twin brother's bar before he harasses me about my prior mistakes in life while I drink myself stupid thanks to the guilt from doing so." Blake stared for several moments before Raven scowled. "You really are guilible. I said it before: _I have no family_." Raven emphasized each word and Blake knew it better not to argue. "I have connections that should point us to what the Fang are doing here in Vale. We find that out we can deal with it."

Blake watched her leave shaking her head. Yet another mystery. Would she ever trust her enough to explain everything? Everytime she thought she'd figured the woman out more questions piled on. But she wasn't going to pry. Raven didn't ask about her past, she didn't ask about Raven's. They only focused on the important things.

A few minutes later Blake adjusted her bow in the door reflection before stepping out of the apartment building and into the hustle and bustle of downtown Vale. A shadow passed above her and she glanced upwards to see a large black bird fly off over the buildings.

She'd grown up in Menagerie but she didn't thnk she'd ever get used to this amount of people in one place. How on Remnant was it possible for that many people to be out and about this early? It just didn't seem possible. She was tempted to activate the jewel nestled in the middle of her bow but decided against it. Having one vigilante running amok in the city wasn't really enough for people to ignore a wanted terrorist showing up in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. She wasn't that bothered though. As long as people ignored her, she could ignore them and fit in as if there was absolutely nothing interesting or memorable about her.

She paused at a stoplight and waited for the walk signal, allowing her a grand view down the street and to large structure in the distance. The Schnee Dust Company's Vale branch stood out large and prominent like a glittering sore thumb. Gritting her teeth she couldn't help but growl at the sight of it. Some things never changed, including her hate for anything associated with the building. She doubted anyone in that company understood what real hurt or difficulty was. None of them could have suffered like she did. How easy it would be for the Fang's Shadow to go into that building and- Blake shook her head, furiously trying to silence those thoughts. That wasn't her. That wasn't even her previous self. That was him speaking from the past. She wouldn't let him influence her any more. She had to keep the past silent. At least she could hope.

Lost in thought she barely remembered entering the coffee shop and ordering. She accepted her order and headed out the door. _That was before Blake, you aren't like that..._ she reminded herself _. He can't find you anymore and never will. Raven said she'd prevent that at least. You just need to focus on the now and finding-_ reality came back to her with a screech as out of nowhere a speeding motorcycle crashing down onto the pavement in front of her. She jumped back in shock, sending scalding tea out of her cup and all over herself.

"Son of a-! What the hell?!" Blake said angrily. The Fang's Shadow couldn't break that stupid motorcycle but she definitely could give the rider a piece of her mind. But before she could start the bike was off down the street, a girl in red waving apologetically back at her. "You have got to be kidding me..." she growled.

"Are you ok ma'am?" a voice behind her asked and she turned to see a police officer hurrying over.  
"Barely! That nutjob nearly killed me!"

"Don't worry, I recognized the girl on the back, I know where they're going." the officer said as his partner joined them. "They go to Beacon High." Blake nodded, she knew where that was and there definitely was time to catch them if they were indeed heading there. The reasonable part of her brain said let the officers handle it but the Fang's Shadow was begging her to let out her wrath.

"Hey!" she shouted minutes later, catching sight of the motorcycle. The red haired girl quickly escaped through the gates of the school while the blonde looked resigned to her fate.

"Heh... hiya guys..." the blonde said, trying her hardest to look innocent as they stopped in front of her. Setting her helmet on the seat she flashed a nonchalant smile. "Fancy meeting you here..."

"Yang why is it when I see a motorcycle blazing like hell through the park and risking injury to who knows how many people as well as yourself do I think it's you involved?" one of the cops asked exasperated.

"Aww Miles, do you think of me alot? Whatever will we tell your wife?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. As he stammered a flustered response Blake shook her head.

"Don't try it missy," the other officer snapped, elbowing his partner ("Sorry Kerry.") "You were going way too fast through way too many people back there. You're damn lucky somebody didn't get hurt!"

"As well as ruining a perfectly good shirt." Blake added and all three turned to her. Yang paused and made eye contact. There was an awkward silence and Blake could almost swear the girl blushed after several moments.

"Yeah I didn't mean to scare anybody. Or ruin their shirts. I guess I was going a bit too fast..." her embarassment was only temporary as it turned to outrage, seeing the officer pull out his notebook. "Oh come on, nobody got hurt!"

"You're lucky we don't arrest you for disturbing the peace." Miles said. "But wreckless driving and speeding should be enough for now." Yang grumbled but nodded in defeat. Looking at Blake he asked "Unless you want to file a complaint?"

Blake was about to heartily agree and was on the verge of doing so quite satisfied when she glanced at Yang again. And she paused. She hadn't noticed before but he girl's eyes were an amazing shade of lavender. There was something honest and sincere there, but also something darker. There was something there she sympathized with. This girl had seen pain, had seen the worst like she had. As well as something familiar. The girl's eyes struck something deep inside her, something she felt like she'd long forgotten but long searched for... She surprised herself as she said, "Know what? I think the fine and ticket will do."

"Really?" Kerry said surprised. Blake had said quite feverently that she wanted the driver thrown into jail as they'd hurried to catch up to her. The officers hadn't expected Blake to change her mind. Behind them Yang smiled gratefully at her."Your choice ma'am."

Miles could only shake his head as he ripped the ticket off and handed it to Yang. "Just keep the speed down and to the proper avenues kid I won't tell Tai this time but don't expect things to go so easy next time. You've gotten in enough trouble lately."

"Come on Miles, you know me. Always the honest citizen." she said cheerfully throwing the officers a salute as they started walking away. Once they were out of earshot Blake was startled again as Yang grabbed her hands and started shaking them enthusiastically. "Thank the brothers you're a life saver! My dad would've killed me if I got arrested! I'm eternally grateful!"

More than a little weirded out Blake pried her hands free and stared at the woman. "You're welcome...? It's not that I'm not mad, I'm plenty mad. I just..." frowning Blake wracked her mind for a reason. Why had she let her get away with this? Well there was a major reason now that she'd thought of it. "I don't need any extended interaction with local police forces" She could only imagine Raven's response if she'd found out Blake had gotten involved with police this soon into their Vale residency.

"Oooh a bad girl," Yang teased playfully and this time Blake blushed. "Right up my alley. What has a cute one like you gotten into lately?"

"What? No! I haven't... I never..." inwardly she was cringing. She hadn't acted this flustered since she and Adam had started-. And this definitely wasn't anything like that! When had it got to the point where a human could throw her off like this?

But Yang seemed well aware of Blake's inner turmoil, laughing at how much she was stuttering in denial. "Calm down, calm down. I'm just messing with you. Whatever you are or aren't doing isn't my business." From the school in front of them the bell rang, reminding them both of why they had come to this point.

"Well um Yang it's been... well it's definitely been something." Blake said hesitantly. "I've got to get going, my job starts today." Sitting back on the bike Yang turned to look at her, her interest piqued again.

"Really you're working here? Awesome! Staff's great and my little sister's still attending for a couple more years." Blake tilted her head.  
"I thought she might be. I'll keep an eye out for her." Yang smiled, grabbing the helmet from where it sat on the handlebars.

"Have any problems or questions feel more than free to ask her. She's more than happy to help anybody." Raising the helmet to her head, a gleam of gold caught Blake's attention. A gold bracelet encircled the girl's wrist. There was something familiar about that bracelet... "Sometimes more than she should be. Girl is too nice for her own good."

But Blake was more focused on the bracelet. Was that a jewel in the dragon's mouth? "Hey Yang, where did you get that?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Snapping the helmet's straps in place Yang glanced at it. "That? Oh it's nothing. Got it from a friend." Reaching down she flicked the motorccyle on. Blake winced as it roared to life.

"Can I see it for a moment?" Blake asked and Yang's expression changed. Gone was the playfulness, replaced by caution. Blake instantly realized she may have stepped a bit too far.

"Yeah sorry I don't think so. Holds a lot of sentimental value you know. Reminds me of a lot of things. Important things. Painful things..." Yang looked away and they fell into silence, the motor rumbling. Blake wracked her brain, trying to figure a next step. But to her surprised Yang suddenly perked up, and she flashed a mischievous grin. "What I can show you in a coffee."

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"Coffee." Yang gestured to her. "You know the drink? Like the one I caused to be all over your shirt? I'd say I owe you another one don't I?"

"Uh, I guess so..." Blake admitted. How had things gone so far off the rails like this?

Yang grinned then winked at her before putting some sunglasses on. "It's a date then.  
"Wait, what?!" Yang only laughed before kicking the stand off and setting off down the street.

"Later!"

* * *

AN: Yeah so Blake's chapter. This one was hard but it wasn't the whole thing. There were times I seriously wanted to skip this one and go work on Yang's chapter. That I have more of a full idea worked out for. Here it was the beginning flashback that I had so much trouble with. I went through so many different versions of it:

A version written from Blake's PoV as if it was coming from her unwritten autobiography. It would cover Blake getting her jewel, her training, and the breakaway from the WF and her friends.

Flashback showing Blake, Adam, and Ilia finding the Shadow Jewel in a museum and using it to escape. I just couldn't figure out the right way to write that out.

Flashback showing the meeting with Sienna where she tells everyone about the Schnee hostage mission. This would have shown more of the division between Blake and Adam and how she's become a more important member of the Fang than Adam. It would have led into the train mission and Blake breaking away.

Just the train mission and a conversation before it between Ilia and Blake where Ilia tells Blake Adam's jealous.

But I just couldn't get any of the scenarios to work out here as it did in my head. I couldn't find a good way to translate the images in my head to how it would read on the screen. So I shortened it down and focused more on Blake's thoughts as the train mission happened. I have hopes that I will show versions of these scenes at some point in this story somewhere down the line. There's definitely more there that has importance to everything else.

What I hope people will find more interesting is the fact I've now paired Blake and Raven of all people together. When I first started putting this story together I was planning to pair each of the main four with a mentor character we know. We've already see Ironwood with Weiss and I've hinted towards who Ruby and Yang will be with. I couldn't think of one until the idea of Raven with Blake hit me and I had to go with it. Both are seemingly loners and have a troubled past that they're trying to escape from and can't help but get pulled continues to be Raven and is hiding things but Blake has started putting the pieces together. It'll be fun since Raven's story is definitely going to cross with Blake's here and will definitely have big impact on both characters. Rest of the chapter kind of speaks for itself, and yes there are shipping hints there. You're welcome to those who approve and I'm sorry for those who don't. Was just too much a fun opprotunity to pass up.  
Anyways, we've got yet another long AN so I'll cut things off here. Up next we get answers I promise! As I said before I have Yang's backstory and current story worked out and it builds on several things that I've set up in the other chapters. Next up, Chapter 5: Yellow Justice. Hopefully it'll be out quicker than this one was. I'll try. R&R!


End file.
